wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blow Me Down
Blow Me Down is a Wiggles song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Splish Splash Big Red Boat for an unknown reason. The song is based on a gag that happens a lot with Captain Feathersword and the gag is mostly responsible for his falling down skit. Lyrics Blow me down, blow me down, blow me down Give it your best shot Well blow me down, blow me down Blow me down Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes How would you like to play this game? With The Wiggles and their friends? “Greg, can I go first?” Once you start its hard to stop The fun will never end “I can’t wait” All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard Blow me down, blow me down Give it your best shot “My turn now” Blow me down, blow me down Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes “Whoah ho me hearties. Ho ho ho ho Oh this is my favorite game. Ho ho ho Come on now – one, two, three Blow me down Whoo ho hoo Ha ha ha ha ha Oh, oh dear I’m going to be blown over” Some people play running games And others like to dance But there’s a game you’ll play again When you get the chance All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard “Blow me down, blow me down” Give it your best shot Wags: “Ruff ruff ruff, Ruff ruff ruff” Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now 'cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Greg: (Speaking) 'Hey, I just realized. I haven’t said it yet '(Singing) '''Won’t you blow me down? Oh, thanks Transcript from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! 2000 '''Murray: Hey, everyone. We're here with Captain Feathersword. Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Wiggles and Pirates: Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Murray: Captain Feathersword, look around. There's lots of dances here ready to dance with you. Captain Feathersword: Well, blow me down. (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: (picking Captain Feathersword up) I'm sorry, Captain. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Murray. Murray: But you know you shouldn't said that. Captain Feathersword: I should have said what? "Well, blow me down." (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: Captain, that's a great game. Captain Feathersword: It certainly is, Murray. We play on board our ship all the time. Don't we, me hearties? Pirates: Aye-aye! Murray: Why don't we play that game right now? Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (deleted song) Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword